La vie de Shari Bari
by mystery-chan
Summary: Une petite histoire sur le début de vie de mon enutrof, Shari Bari, avant son départ d'Incarnam. One Shot.


Disclaimer : Le monde de Wakfu appartient à Ankama !

Suite au cataclysme qu'avait provoqué Ogrest, nombre d'enfants furent abandonnés ou perdirent leurs parents. Des enfants qui bien souvent n'avaient pas encore dédié leurs vies à un Dieu du monde des Douze. Le monde qui vivait des temps encore sombres et troublés, avait connu une recrudescence de Sram chez ces enfants sans attaches. Eduquée par les pandawas du Kanojedo, Shari Bari, était une enfant sans culte. Le début de sa vie ayant été plutôt mouvementé, elle n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs. Les premiers qu'elle avait en mémoire sentaient le lait de bambou fermenté, mais rien de concluant sur ses parents, quelques bribes de souvenirs vagues tout au plus. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa date de naissance, mais son apparence laissait présumer qu'elle avait aux alentours de sept ans.

Après deux jours de pluie, le soleil avait enfin décidé de revenir sur la plaine des crozolis. Entourée de bouftous odorants, Shari Bari creusait le sol avec ses petits doigts agiles. Elle scrutait le sol à la recherche de pierres boueuses et sitôt qu'elle en trouvait une, elle la jetait derrière elle en soupirant de désarroi. Alors qu'elle cherchait un énième caillou penchée au dessus d'une flaque, un bouftou l'avait bousculé et elle était tombée le nez dans une flaque. Elle s'était redressé furibonde et faisant face au bouftou de toute sa hauteur, elle l'avait désigné d'un geste accusateur.

-Ouste ! Tu es un méchant bouftou !

Voyant que sa tirade n'avait pas du tout touché son interlocuteur, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses hanches, employant son ton le plus effrayant.

-Attention. Si tu ne t'en vas pas je vais appeler Gromulet !

La simple mention de ce nom suffit à la créature qui, bien que simple d'esprit, avait parfaitement comprit ce qui allait lui arriver si elle n'obéissait pas. Ayant de la boue partout sur la figure, elle s'essuya grassement sur ses vêtements de laine. Elle y frotta ensuite ses mains pour faire bonne mesure et reprit ses recherches. Diorix le jeune sram lui avait dit, après avoir promis les deux mains ouverte face à lui, elle en avait assez qu'il croise les doigts discrètement, qu'après un arc en ciel on trouvait de l'or aux endroits où il avait poussé. Retournant la gadoue encore et encore, elle dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence : Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'or. Elle aurait du écouter le conseil de Gromulet. Têtue, elle continua néanmoins de chercher malgré ses mains engourdies par le froid et la boue séchée.

Elle entendit des pas lourds et un rire cristallin derrière son dos. Inutile de se retourner pour voir qui était là, elle resta dans sa flaque, cherchant ses pierres dorées.

-Alors ma petite chérie on joue dans la boue ?

Son regard noir braqué sur le sol, elle soupira d'exaspération.

-Je cherche de l'or.

Elle entendit le hoquet de surprise dans son dos.

-Tu cherches de l'or mais pourquoi ma petite puce ?

Cette fois ci la petite tourna sa tête vers le gros mulou et répondit d'un ton d'évidence.

-Pour devenir riche.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva, frottant la boue sur ses vêtements pour l'enlever mais elle ne fit qu'en rajouter plus, et partit en marchant d'un pas rapide pour ses petites jambes. Elle avait les joues teintées de fureur, Diorix s'était moqué d'elle encore une fois. Mais cette fois ci, il ne l'emporterait pas au Krosmoz !

Elle avait traversé le pré saluant Gromulet d'un vague « Bonjour Mul » et avait soigneusement évité de croiser Gargalou, elle ne comptait pas lui parler pendant une heure à ce vieux mulou sénile. Arrivant sur la place d'Incarnam, elle avait du tirer les oreilles de quelques wapins un peu trop téméraires, la plupart ne lui prêtaient même pas attention trop occupé à sautiller. Courant sur le pont menant au Kanojedo, un pandawa l'avait attrapé par le col, la soulevant du sol.

-Alors p'tite pousse de bambou, on se prend pour un gligli ?

La mine boudeuse, Shari Bari secoua la tête. La pandawa commença à la sermonner sur la propreté, mais elle n'y prêtait qu'une oreille distraite, laissant son regard vagabonder. Le ciel était bleu clair et quelques nuages s'y promenaient, un temps idéal pour l'entrainement aux arts martiaux. Les pandawas étaient de très bon combattants mais pour rien au monde elle n'en deviendrait un, elle détestait le lait de bambou, rien que l'odeur lui retournait le cœur. Les pandawas en riaient, lui disant qu'avec l'âge elle apprendrait à l'apprécier, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Une ribambelle de gamins venait de sortir quand elle retint un cri, Diorix était là. Ni une, ni deux, elle mordit le bras du pandawa qui, ne s'y attendant pas, la lâcha en couinant. Elle se redressa, attrapant une pierre au sol et se mit à courir vers le groupe armant son bras. Le sram n'eut qu'à bien se tenir, elle lança la pierre avec force le touchant derrière le crâne. Alors qu'il s'était accroupit pour reprendre ses esprits, tous ses camarades s'étaient tournés vers l'origine du lancé, et aucun d'entre eux ne put faire quoique ce soit quand la petite se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent au sol et elle le frappa au visage, rouge de colère.

Elle avait comprit. Tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire n'était que mensonge, même ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour là, sans aucun doute. Alors qu'elle le rouait de coups, la scène se rejouait dans son esprit.

Quelques mois auparavant, alors que la neige paralysait le Kanojedo, les enfants avaient été dispersés à divers endroits pour aider les disciples. Shari Bari avait fait équipe avec Diorix. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, même s'il était là depuis un an, il avait su se faire accepter de tous sans pour autant en révéler trop. Il avait déjà choisit sa vocation à son arrivée, il avait choisit de vénérer Sram, peut être même qu'il était la cause des nombreux srams qui apparurent par la suite. Ses parents étaient morts pendant le Chaos d'Ogrest dévoré par les trools du chaos qui avaient envahis son village. Il avait été sauvé après qu'un trool l'ait prit avec lui pour le dévorer plus tard, sans cela, il serait certainement mort lui aussi. Il ne semblait pas trop éprouvé par ces événements en tout cas.

Ils s'occupaient tous deux de nettoyer une des salles d'entrainement quand il avait engagé la conversation.

-Hey Shari tu sais quoi ?

Elle avait levé un œil, pas franchement attirée par les potins stupides que s'échangeaient les orphelins. Tenant son balai d'une main, il avait pointé son pouce vers son cœur.

-J'aurais du devenir Enutrof.

Elle arrêta de balayer un instant et voyant que la suite n'arrivait pas, demanda des précisions.

-Par ce que Enutrof donne à ses disciples la connaissance. Par exemple toi.

Il la pointa du doigt pour illustrer ses propos.

-Si tu deviens Enutrof et que tu lui offres suffisamment d'argent, il te dira où se trouvent tes parents.

Elle était restée immobile, analysant maintes fois le sens de sa phrase, cherchant une entourloupe et hésitante, elle lui avait demandé d'une voix presque éteinte :

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Il avait rigolé, d'un rire qui lui avait semblé franc à ce moment là, il lui avait assuré qu'il ne mentait pas. Mensonge.

Un sourire épanouit avait fleurit sur son visage et elle s'était empressée de lui demander comment devenir riche. A ce moment, il avait déclaré qu'il ne savait pas mais que quand il serait, elle serait la première informée.

Par la suite, il lui avait dit qu'en chauffant de la bouse de bouftou on obtenait de l'or. Elle l'avait fait, ça oui. Tellement bien fait qu'une odeur nauséabonde s'était incrustée dans les cuisines pendant plusieurs jours. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir car sa punition avait été effective jusqu'à ce que l'odeur s'en aille et qu'elle avait elle-même récuré le four.

Elle était allée le trouver et il lui avait dit pour se justifier, qu'il n'avait pas promis et que ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas obligé d'être juste.

Une seconde fois, il lui avait fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Cette fois là, elle lui avait pourtant fait jurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que s'il ne jurait pas sur Sram lui-même, sa parole ne valait rien. Il lui avait indiqué l'emplacement d'un trésor, caché dans le dojo même, avec pour seule consigne d'attendre deux jours avant de l'ouvrir. Elle s'était faufilé dans les couloirs, son poids plume ne faisant pas grincer le parquet, elle ne s'était pas faite remarquée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Faisant glisser la porte délicatement, elle avait trouvé le coffre sous une latte de bois. Il pesait suffisamment pour qu'elle s'imagine un bon paquet d'or. Cependant, le premier jour, elle avait rapidement comprit quand le maître Kano avait explosé de rage. Son lait de bambou avait disparut pendant la nuit et il recherchait le coupable. Quand il avait demandé au coupable de se dénoncer, elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'était sûre de rien tant qu'elle n'avait pas inspecté le contenu du coffre. Son repas terminé, elle avait courut jusqu'à la prairie, bousculant de temps à autre un pandawa trop lent à se décaler. Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle arriva enfin devant le buisson de crozolie. Elle écarta les fleurs et posa ses doigts sur la surface vernie du coffre. Déglutissant difficilement, ses petites mains défirent l'attache avec appréhension. Elle ferma les yeux et prenant un grande inspiration, les ouvra. Mortifié, elle réprima un cri d'horreur et referma le coffre violemment.

Elle resta là tout l'après midi, ses yeux bleu remplit de larmes.

Roulée en boule, elle s'était couchée dans les fleurs attendant que quelqu'un la trouve et la dénonce. Une main velue l'avait sortie de son apathie, un peu avant le couché du soleil, Gromulet. Alors qu'elle sanglotait, il laissa échapper un grognement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'passe p'tit boufton ?

Reniflant, elle lui expliqua sa situation la voix brisée au fur et à mesure de son récit. Diorix l'avait trompée en lui faisant croire qu'un trésor était caché sous le sol du dojo et maintenant le maître Kano allait la punir. Il ponctua sa réflexion d'un nouveau grognement puis s'empara du coffre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Mul ?! Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Elle avait défaillit en prononçant la deuxième phrase et s'était remise à sangloter de plus belle. Essuyant ses yeux de ses deux mains, elle se mit à pleurer franchement sous le regard paniqué de Gromulet.

-J'vais pas te dénoncer ! J'vais ramener le coffre au gros Kano !

Elle l'avait regardé de ses deux yeux rougis pleine d'espoir et lui avait sauté dans les bras. Il lui avait caressé la tête d'une main distraite, tout en bougonnant qu'il allait croquer autre chose que du bouftou si ça se reproduisait. Il l'avait porté jusqu'au pont qui menait jusqu'au dojo quand il la reposa à terre.

-Passe devant, j'vais y aller dans 5 minutes pour qu'on croie pas qu'c'est toi.

Elle hocha la tête et se serra encore contre lui une dernière fois avant de retourner au Kanojedo. Il la regarda partir et à mi-chemin il lui cria un dernier conseil.

-Crois plus jamais à ce que te dit un sram !

A ce moment là, elle en voulait déjà énormément à Diorix mais elle voulait lui laisser une dernière chance de se racheter, malgré ce qu'avait dit Gromulet. Quand elle était allée le voir cette fois, il lui dit avoir croisé les doigts et que ça brisait sa promesse, elle sera les dents et repartit.

Les adultes l'avait séparé de Diorix tellement vite, qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps de l'amocher un peu. Il s'était mit à pleurer mais elle ne s'en voulait pas du tout, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement fière d'elle non plus. Elle lui avait laissé une chance et il l'avait perdu, tant pis pour lui.

Elle pensait d'ailleurs en avoir fini avec lui mais Gromulet n'ayant pas su tenir sa langue, le maître Kano avait décidé de réconcilier Diorix et Shari Bari, au grand damne de celle-ci.

On les avait tous les deux enfermé dans une pièce, avec stricte interdiction de se battre, au contraire, ils devaient parler pour dissiper les malentendus. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas quels malentendus il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Il avait mentit point.

La pièce était éclairée par quelques bougies vacillantes, qui projetaient des ombres dansantes sur le bois. Il n'y avait presque pas de bruit dans la pièce, seuls les sanglots étouffés qui filtraient de temps à autre rompaient le calme plat de la pièce. Le masque de Diorix miroitait sous les ombres et peu à peu le silence devint pesant, si bien que Shari Bari elle-même prit la parole.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me mens tout le temps ?

Il resta muet quelques minutes et finit par répondre.

-Pas tout le temps.

Voyant le visage de Shari Bari s'empourprer, il s'empressa de compléter.

-Souvent oui, mais il y a une fois où je ne t'ai pas menti !

-Ah vraiment ? Quand ?

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même mal à l'aise.

-Ce que j'ai dis sur Enutrof était vrai.

-Menteur. Je te crois plus.

Il serra les poings de frustration et se redressa.

-Tu veux que je te dise ?

Voyant qu'elle l'ignorait, il cria plus fort pour être sûr de se faire entendre.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti ! La première fois, j'ai entendu deux Brakmariens de passage discuter de la bouse de bouftou qu'on changeait en or. J'ai entendu deux pandawa dire qu'il y avait un trésor d'une valeur inestimable sous une latte du dojo, mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas se servir son contenu tout de suite, que ça le rendrait mieux encore. Comment je pouvais deviner qu'ils parlaient de faire fermenter le lait de bambou encore plus ? J'ai dis deux jours au hasard ! Et pour l'arc en ciel, c'est une ecaflip de Bonta qui me l'a dit. Les gens ne sont pas honnêtes à Bonta normalement ?! Je pensais que cette fois c'était vraiment vrai !

Il haletait sous le coup de l'émotion mais Shari Bari restait de marbre, traçant des ronds invisibles sur le sol, elle parla d'un air détaché.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que c'était des farces à chaque fois ? Tu vois, quoi que tu dises, ça ne change rien. Tu as menti.

-Je…

Il traina ses jambes sur le sol ciré et se reprocha d'elle.

-Très bien. J'ai menti, je le reconnais mais je suis un sram ! Pas un eniripsa ! Je n'aime pas reconnaitre mes tords, ça nous rends plus faible, il faut toujours faire croire que ce qui se passe est prévu. Les srams doivent tout contrôler pour être crédibles. C'est un enseignement de base !

-Eh bien je suis sûre d'une chose au moins. Jamais je ne deviendrais une sram.

Blessé, il se leva pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la pièce, lové contre le coin d'un mur. Shari Bari continua ses tracés imaginaires, réfléchissant aux paroles du sram. Ils devaient être dans cette pièce depuis deux bonnes heures quand Diorix brisa à nouveau le silence.

-Si je te montre mon visage, tu me pardonnes ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Même moi je sais qu'un sram n'enlève jamais son masque !

-Tu crois qu'on ne se lave jamais ?

Le rouge aux joues, elle bafouilla.

-Non, non. Mais enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Tout dans son attitude donnait l'impression qu'il souriait derrière son masque et elle se renfrogna.

-Pour te prouver ma bonne volonté, je vais te révéler un secret.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, mais la curiosité la démangeait. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille et elle plissa les yeux, se forçant à entendre mieux pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

-On enlève nos masques assez souvent.

Elle s'écarta vivement.

-Tu mens encore !

-Non et cette fois je peux le prouver !

-Menteur !

Passant les mains sous son masque, il le retira sans peine. Shari Bari ferma les yeux sans oser regarder, recouvrant des ses mains ses paupières, pour être sûre qu'elle ne verrait rien. Des rumeurs couraient sur ceux qui voyaient le vrai visage des srams, certains prétendaient que le voir vous assurait de mourir dans la journée. Elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras et elle résista.

-Je ne veux pas mourir !

Elle sentit la prise sur son bras se relâcher.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas mourir par ce que tu auras vu mon visage !

-Mais… mais les grands ont dit que si on voyait le visage d'un sram on mourrait toujours.

-C'est pas totalement faux je suppose.

Paniquée, elle se recroquevilla, bien décidé à ne jamais regarder celui qui se tenait en face d'elle.

-T'es vraiment bête ! J'ai dis pas totalement. Disons qu'un sram est plus vulnérable si on connait son vrai visage. Alors même si je te le montre, je te fais confiance pour n'en parler à personne.

-Je ne vois pas où est le rapport ! Et pourquoi je devrais garder le secret ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre te connaissait sous ton vrai visage…

Il soupira.

-Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis ? Je te dis que je l'enlève souvent ! Enlève tes mains et regarde-moi !

Il lui attrapa les bras, la plaquant au sol tandis qu'elle se débattait furieusement.

-Lâche-moi ou je vais crier !

-Tu cries déjà espèce d'idiote !

Réussissant à dégager un de ses bras, elle chercha à tâtons des cheveux ou une oreille à tirer. Quant à son tour, il lui tira une de ses nattes, elle émit un cri strident. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux. Stupéfaite, elle ne trouvait rien à dire.

-Bon, tu me reconnais quand même ?

Elle hocha la tête encore incrédule. Elle regarda attentivement son visage, toute crainte évaporée. Deux yeux bleus assez semblable aux siens, bien que plus espiègles. Des cheveux brun intense, collé sur son front par la sueur de l'affrontement attirèrent son attention. Des marques de coup brunissaient sa peau blanche à certains endroits. La culpabilité l'envahie subitement, elle savait qu'il avait dit vrai.

Les bougies étaient bien entamées, leur lumière plus diffuse. Pourtant, les deux enfants s'étudiaient sans même s'en apercevoir.

-Quand tu as ton masque, tu es Diorix et quand tu l'enlèves, tu es Romia ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Même si je vais pas pouvoir enlever mon masque avant un moment avec tous ces bleus.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et le poussa pour se dégager. Faisant la grimace, il se frotta le postérieur.

-Quoi encore ?

Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre alors qu'elle lui répondait.

-C'est de ta faute si je t'ai frappé, fallait pas mentir.

-Mais j'ai jamais dis le contraire ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as poussé ?

Elle se mit dos à lui et refusa de lui répondre.

-Pourquoi tu...

Alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase, il entendit un bruit étouffé.

-Tu pleures ?

-Non ! J'pleure pas !

Mal à l'aise, il hésita à s'approcher.

-C'est pas grave si tu m'as frappé. On va dire que j'accepte tes excuses.

Elle fit volte face, essuyant ses larmes tant bien que mal.

-Je me suis pas excusée et je m'excuserais pas ! C'est ta faute !

Il tandis ses mains face ouverte vers elle.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je m'excuse. T'es contente ?

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ? Que je te prenne dans mes bras ? C'est hors de question !

Il choisit de la sortir de son mutisme à sa façon. Il se leva et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes. La réaction fut immédiate, Shari Bari arrêta de pleurer et fixa Diorix avec colère.

-J'avais presque envie de te dire que j'étais désolée, mais je vais plutôt t'en remettre une couche !

Elle se jeta sur lui et ils retombèrent au sol dans un pêle-mêle de coup. Diorix semblait s'amuser, elle pouvait apercevoir des esquisses de sourire à la lumière dansante des bougies. Leur combat fut cependant de courte durée car Diorix s'était mit à gémir en entendant des bruits de pas.

-Mon masque ! Lâche-moi !

Surprise, elle s'arrêta et détourna la tête. C'était un spectacle trop étrange pour elle de voir un sram enlever et remettre son masque. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un pandawa jeta un regard suspicieux aux deux orphelins.

-Vous étiez pas en train de vous battre par hasard ? Hein ?

Les deux enfants secouèrent la tête frénétiquement pour démentir. Le pandawa, pas dupe mais conciliant, les autorisa à sortir de leur cellule d'isolement pour aller se coucher dans leurs chambres.

Shari Bari avait soigneusement évité Diorix durant la semaine suivant l'incident. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire du secret qu'il lui avait confié, d'autant qu'elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec Romia. Les deux garçons coexistaient difficilement dans son esprit comme une seule et même personne pourtant, ils formaient bel et bien un être unique. Elle était couchée dans les crozolies fixant le ciel avec incertitude. Levant son petit poing, elle tendit un doigt en énonçant une possibilité de réaction.

-Je le dénonce.

Elle grimaça à cette idée, elle n'était pas une cafteuse alors elle leva un deuxième doigt.

-Je ne dis rien et j'oublie comme si je ne savais rien.

L'idée était bonne mais elle se sentait incapable d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, personne ne pouvait oublier une chose pareille. Une troisième possibilité lui traversa l'esprit, sa voix hésitante trahissant déjà le fait qu'elle n'en serait pas capable.

-J'évite Diorix jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de venir me voir pour me parler.

Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Romia, éviter Diorix n'était pas compliqué mais la présence du garçon, qui était son seul ami avec Gromulet, allait terriblement lui manquer. Laissant choir ses bras sur le sol, elle annonça sa décision aux bouftous l'entourant avec abattement.

-Ou alors, je lui pardonne et je lui reparle.

Elle se redressa confiante.

-Et s'il ment encore, je lui botte les fesses.

Un bouftou rondouillet vint se coller à elle et d'une main douce, elle lui gratta la laine jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne de contentement en se laissant tomber sur le flanc. La petite fille éclata de rire devant l'expression ahurie du mammifère, elle posa sa tête contre lui, savourant la chaleur qu'il dégageait sans se soucier de l'odeur. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand un bouftou se coucha sur elle de tout son poids, le poussant du pied en pestant, ce dernier se releva de mauvaise grâce pour s'installer un peu plus loin. Essuyant la bave au coin de ses lèvres avec sa manche, elle s'étira allégrement. Un rire clair lui parvint très clairement, Diorix était là. Sans son masque.

-Je ne me ferais pas avoir Diorix.

Boudeuse, elle se tourna pour lui montrer son dos. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il viendrait la chercher jusqu'ici, encore moins sans son masque, déguisé en Romia.

-Tu ne devrais pas m'appeler comme ça, sans mon masque je suis Romia. Ton ami aux dernières nouvelles.

Envahie par une vague de tristesse, Shari Bari constata une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore songé.

-Finalement, depuis le tout début, que tu sois Diorix ou Romia, tu n'as pas arrêté de mentir.

Le jeune garçon agacé par l'obsession de son amie pour le mensonge, se força à trouver une répartie valable pour contre attaquer.

-Tu aurais voulut que le jour de notre rencontre je me présente en tant que Sram ?

Elle ne répondit rien, elle savait que ce qu'elle demandait été absurde. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Romia était un sram, un voleur fourbe, un menteur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu devenir son ami malgré sa vraie nature.

-Tu ne veux vraiment plus me parler ?

La voix du garçon semblait vraiment triste, elle hésita à se retourner mais elle n'était pas encore décidée, il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

-Je t'ai confié mon plus grand secret par ce que j'avais confiance en toi. Peut être que tu ne méritais que des mensonges finalement. J'ai été bête d'être honnête avec toi !

Les herbes craquèrent sous ses pieds quand il partit en courant, Shari Bari ne bougea pas. Prendre une décision était bien compliqué, sa fierté et ses certitudes entraient en opposition avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour son ami malgré la trahison. Elle décida de rentrer au dojo d'un pas trainant.

En arrivant près du zaap, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le traverser, elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer. S'avançant doucement, elle écarta les branches d'un buisson pour découvrir Diorix replié sur lui-même. Un pincement au cœur la fit battre en retraite sans que Diorix ait pu remarquer sa présence. Elle se sentait fautive, atrocement fautive et ne savait pas comment réparer son erreur. Sa fierté mal placée lui interdisait toujours d'aller s'excuser, pourtant il était clair que c'était à elle de faire un pas en direction de son ami. Elle s'arrêta net devant le zaap, il était hors de question qu'elle le franchisse sans s'être excusée sinon elle ne le ferait jamais. Et elle était sure de le regretter très longtemps. Courant vers le buisson, elle écarta les branches sans ménagement faisant sursauter Diorix qui essuya ses joues dans une veine tentative de camouflage.

-Arrête de pleurer comme une fille ! Je...

Elle se mordit les joues et parla d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Je m'excuse.

Il renifla, levant des yeux étonnés.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je m'excuse j'ai dit ! Arrête de pleurer ça te rend sourd !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le garçon enlaça la petite fille qui gênée le repoussa vainement, il était beaucoup plus grand et fort qu'elle. Timide, la main de Shari Bari alla néanmoins trouver le dos de son ami pour le réconforter.

-Plus de mensonges, hein ?

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, solennel.

-A toi plus jamais, je le promets sur Sram.

En entendant le nom du dieu du garçon, elle décida de lui accorder une nouvelle fois sa confiance.

-Juste à moi ?

-N'oublie pas que je suis un sram quand même !

Elle s'esclaffa bientôt rejointe par Diorix.

Neuf années s'étaient écoulées, Shari Bari avait vu ses cheveux blanchir confirmant son appartenance à Enutrof. Elle avait à présent seize ans et faisait ses adieux aux pandawas, elle allait finalement descendre d'Incarnam. Diorix avait voulut l'emmener avec lui deux ans auparavant mais elle avait fermement refusé de partir aussi jeune de son foyer. Il avait fait la moue mais avait accepté de la laisser deux ans et de partir seul. Bien qu'en réalité, il ne se passait pas plus d'un mois sans qu'il ne remonte prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle avait dit au revoir à tant de gens, elle n'imaginait pas qu'autant de monde se souciait d'elle mais le plus dur des adieux fut sans nul doute celui qu'elle fit dans la prairie des crozolies. Gromulet reniflait bruyamment en la serrant dans ses bras, il avait toujours été là pour elle et cela lui brisait le cœur de le laisser mais elle devait partir. Elle comptait bien retrouver la trace de ses parents et pour cela, elle allait rassembler une fortune si colossale que le dieu Enutrof ne pourrait pas l'ignorer.

Mot de l'auteur : Voilà ma petite histoire imaginant la vie qu'avait pu avoir mon enutrof pour souhaiter d'en devenir un. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !


End file.
